customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's "On" and "Off" Fun! (Barney
Barney's "On" and "Off" Fun! '''is a custom Barney & Friends episode video that was released on March 16, 2004. It contained the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again" (September 16, 2003). Summary '''Educational Theme: '''On and Off / Imagination / Dressing Up / Creativity '''Stories: The Princess and the Pea Recap The episode starts where the Barney doll looks through the caboose window. Nick, Mario and Beth are putting away some books, when suddenly, Sarah with the Barney doll peeks "On" and "Off" Barney comes to life Baby Bop arrives Nick Then, Baby Bop, Mario, Beth and Sarah race to put the shoes away back in the box. After that, Nick doesn't want lightning bugs surprise princess castle painting Cast Barney Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Mario (Zackary Soza) * Beth (Katherine Pully) * Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) The Princess and the Pea Cast * Prince (Nick) * Princess / Lady (Sarah) * King (Mario) * Queen (Beth) Songs # Barney Theme Song # A Silly Hat # Me and My Teddy # We've Got Shoes # Happy Dancin' # Twinkle Little Lightning Bug # I Put a Smile On # Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey! # Are You Sleeping? # I Love You Trivia * The episode, "On Again, Off Again" in this episode video was filmed in June 2002. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", the Barney doll ) * Beth: Here, Nick. * Nick: Thanks. * () * Sarah: (in Barney's voice) Hello, friends! * Beth, Mario and Nick: * Sarah: * Nick: * Mario: * Sarah: Yes! We we're playing on the swings. * Nick: books * Sarah: () * Beth: * Sarah: * Nick: () () * Sarah: () () * Beth: () () * Mario: () () * Nick: () () * Sarah: () * (Barney comes to life, as he's now off the chair) * Barney: * Kids: BARNEY!!! * Barney: * Sarah: Now Barney's off the chair. * Barney: * () * Beth: () () * Barney: () * (The song starts for "A Silly Hat") Quote 2: * Beth: (after the song, "A Silly Hat") You're right, Barney. Silly hats * Mario: This tiny * Nick: I like * Sarah: * * Baby Bop: Giddy up, horsy! * Kids: * Barney: * Baby Bop: * Barney: * Baby Bop: * Mario: * Baby Bop: * (The song starts for "Me and My Teddy") Quote 3: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "Me and My Teddy") * (Fades to the next scene where Baby Bop's teddy bear is still wearing her cowgirl costume) * Sarah: I like your teddy's hat, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Thank you, Sarah. She really likes her cowgirl costume! * Nick: If I * Baby Bop: * Mario: I like my basketball shoes, () * Barney: Whoa! Well, * (The song starts for "We've Got Shoes") * Baby Bop: * Barney: Quote 4: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "We've Got Shoes") Hey!! You did it!! * Beth: Look at all these shoes we got out. We'd better put them back. * Mario: Race ya! * Beth: Okay. * (Baby Bop and the kids (except Nick) prepare for the shoe race) * Beth: 1... 2... 3... GO!! * (Baby Bop and the kids (except Nick) put all the shoes in a box as a race) * Barney: Off they go!! * Nick: I don't wanna take my tap shoes off yet, Barney. * Barney: Oh... * Nick: I like to pretend that you and I are on a big stage... putting on a show for lots of people. * Barney: (giggles) Ho ho ho! We'd be dancing in the spotlight! * Nick: But we don't have any tap shoes should all fit... your feet. * Barney: Well, they are kinda big. (shakes his feet) Oh, but I'll bet we can find a pair to fit me... if we use our imaginations! (does magic to make his tap dancing shoes appear on his feet) (chuckles) * () * Nick: Wow! * Baby Bop: (as she, Sarah, Beth and Mario ) look * Nick: * Barney: * Nick: (as he throws ) Yes! * (The song starts for "Happy Dancin'") * Barney: Quote 5: * (after the song, "Happy Dancin'", Baby Bop, Sarah, Beth and Mario clap and cheer) * Baby Bop, Sarah, Beth & Mario: * Barney: * Nick: * Barney: * () * Baby Bop: * * * * * * * * * * Quote 6: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "Twinkle Little Lightning Bug") Quote 7: * (after the song, "I Put a Smile On", Baby Bop ) * Baby Bop: * Barney: * Baby Bop: * Barney: * Beth: * Baby Bop: * Sarah: * (The kids ) * Baby Bop: * Barney: * Baby Bop: * () * Barney: * () * Barney: castle * * * * Quote 8: * (after the song, "Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey!", we fade to the next scene where Baby Bop and Barney are getting ready for the princess story) * Baby Bop: * Barney: * (The story starts for "The Princess and the Pea") Quote 9: * Barney: Once upon a time, a handsome prince met a beautiful princess and wanted to marry her, but the King and Queen were worried. * Queen Beth: I * King Mario: Is there * Queen Beth: * King Mario: But * Queen Beth: * King Mario: * () * King Mario: * Queen Beth: * Barney: The queen knew * (The song starts for "Are You Sleeping?") Quote 10: * (after the first verse of the song, "Are You Sleeping?") * Barney: * () Quote 11: * (after the second / last verse of the song, "Are You Sleeping?") * Barney: The next morning, the King, Queen and Prince hurry to Lady Sarah's bedroom! * Queen Beth: * Lady Sarah: * Barney: * () * Barney: * () * Barney: * Quote 12: * Baby Bop: (after the story, "The Princess and the Pea") () * Sarah: * Baby Bop: * * * * Quote 13: * (after the song, "I Love You") * * Barney Says (On Again, Off Again) Version 1 (Script) (original release) (2004) / (re-release) (2004-present) * (The child girls are playing the tiny ball, along with the jacks on the stairs) * Child Girls: Hey, everybody! It's time for "Barney Says"! * () * Barney: * (The segment starts) * Barney: We had fun today trying on some silly hats. And putting on some funny shoes! Wearing colorful wings, * (The segment ends) Barney Says (On Again, Off Again) Version 2 (second 2004 re-release) * () * Child Girl: (wearing a princess costume (pink princess hat, pink princess dress, and pink princess shoes) Hey, everybody! It's time for "Barney Says"! * () * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! * (The segment starts) * Barney: My friends are playing a game of "On" and "Off". Beth tries on a silly hat, and silly hats are much more fun when they're on! Baby Bop brings her favorite stuffed toy teddy bear, wearing a cowgirl costume, and she has a suitcase filled with costumes for her. She sings a song about her teddy bear, and she knew she really likes her cowgirl costume! Then we found different kinds of shoes that they always come in two's. Nick doesn't want to take his tap dancing shoes off yet * (The segment ends) Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children Version 1 (On Again, Off Again) (Script) (re-releases) (2005) * () * Announcer: Every parent needs a helping hand. Barney brings * (The segment starts) * Announcer: * (The segment ends) * Announcer: Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children Version 2 (On Again, Off Again) (Script) (re-releases) (2006-2008) * () * Announcer: Every parent needs a helping hand. Barney brings * (The segment starts) * Announcer: * (The segment ends) * Announcer: